


Blue Room

by Emby



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Depression, Fluff and Angst, Happyish?, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, References to Depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-07 01:07:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14660052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emby/pseuds/Emby
Summary: Space is big and that's enough to make you feel small.





	Blue Room

**Author's Note:**

> PLATONIC.

It's one of those days she’s just not feeling it. She misses home, she misses her mom, her dad, her brother. Normally she can just throw herself into work and get distracted by lines of code or the next big update she wants to make but she can’t today. Her workspace is stifling her and she’s on the verge of tears but she can’t cry she won’t because she promised. She takes a break but can’t bring herself to go to the rest of the Paladins, it's not that she doesn’t want to see them but she can’t bring herself to care about anything like she’s hungry but not enough to go find food. 

That’s where Lance finds her, lying in her bed facing the wall scrolling through her phone listlessly. “Knock Knock, you ok?” she shrugs and stops scrolling. “You wanna talk about it?” 

Another shrug. 

“K, I’m just gonna chill here if that's fine with you.” Lance doesn’t ask anymore questions, he just on the floor by her bed. Something festers and bubbles inside her until words spill out of her mouth “I don’t want to be me today, I don’t want to be today.” Lance doesn’t say anything for a moment but moves up to her bed. 

“Tell me what you’re feeling.” his voice is soft and it kinda helps.

“Like shit, nothing is exciting everyday is just the same thing over and over again and I know that we’re supposed to be saving the universe but I miss the way everything used to be Lance, I miss my Mom, I miss my family I just want this all to be over. I want to breathe.” Her voice breaks on the last word and tears soak into her pillow but she doesn’t turn to face him. 

“Pidgy, its ok let it all out,” The silent tears gradually morph into full blown sobbing. The phone forgotten she latches onto his waist hugging him for all she’s worth. This is what it lead to, all the pent up emotion she didn’t realized she was repressing, the months worth of frustration fear, anger, and loss all comes pouring out soaking into Lance’s midsection. Gradually the tears stop falling and she’s left with a pounding headache and a bone deep exhaustion. The ache in her chest has lessened though. 

“Pidge, don’t go to sleep just yet, get on my back I wanna take you somewhere.” She climbs on his back burying her face in his neck. He smells like home is her last thought before she lapses into sleep. 

She wakes up in a fort of sorts if that’s what you could call it. “Wakey wakey, how’d you sleep.” 

She stifles a yawn as she looks around. “Where are we?” The room they’re in is the a smaller version of the common room but instead of the couches there’s just a mess of blankets and cushion structures. “This is my blue room. You know, blue when you’re feeling sad and for me.” The lights are dimmed but she can make out a tv, a table covered in random stuff, a bookcase and a work station, just like her own. “I know how you feel Pidge, heck I struggle everyday trying to process what our life has become and sometimes it gets too much.” He wraps his arms around his legs and it's hard to make eye contact with her. “I really don’t know when we’ll get back to Earth, nobody has the answers that we want to hear, but you have us when you’re not feeling like you, you have me.” 

The breath is knocked out of him as she tackles him into a hug. “Thanks Lance.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my fic! Sorry its not too happy. 
> 
> Come talk at me on [tumblr](%E2%80%9Cwriiteitdown.tumblr.com/%E2%80%9D) Feel free to toss some suggestions my way!  
> Thank you again
> 
> (ShortShortShortShortShortShortShortShortShortShortShortShort)


End file.
